


Smoke & Mirrors

by RumoursMadness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5, Devil May Cry 5 V, F/M, Kisses, Oneshot, reader has been hurt before, v - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoursMadness/pseuds/RumoursMadness
Summary: He was like smoke, leaving you gasping for breath with every little touch and you a mirror afraid of shattering.





	Smoke & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> 'She kept the flowers of memory alive by watering them with her tears.'  
> -John Mark green

     In the quiet of the night there were no secrets. The darkness itself ignited a certain vulnerability within those that chose to reside there. His eyes, normally so guarded, gleamed like emeralds; warm and kind as gentle fingers trailed themselves down the length of your jaw.  
     His touch was feather light as he brushed his lips against yours; a chaste kiss – if you could even call it that. You breathed out; shaky breaths that he claimed as his own. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes that threatened to overflow and with trembling hands you traced the dark swirls that lined his body.  
     Vulnerable. _So very vulnerable._ He was bare before you. He trusted you. The thought was enough to make you cry. He was willing to give you everything without the promise of it being returned. You wanted to, though. _God you wanted to_. But you didn’t feel you had anything he’d _want._ It was always the same. Everyone always wanted the mask and never the person behind it. They never wanted _you_. The tears finally spilled over.  
           “V...” Words whispered in the dark. You closed your eyes as the throbbing in your heart continued to grow. Thin fingers reached up, slowly, brushing away the tears as they came.  
           “ _She kept the flowers of memory alive by watering them with her tears_.” When he spoke his voice was like smoke against a mirror; soft and quiet as it caressed the cool surface. He pressed a gentle kiss along the shell of your ear. “Allow new seeds to be sown and I will care for the garden that grows.”  
     Your breath hitched at his words and the truth in his eyes. Shuddering, you pulled him close; your bodies flush as you kissed him. The feeling of his lips held firmly against yours sent a tingle up your spine that spread slowly throughout your body; a welcomed warmth.  
     He tasted of mint and mysteries and new beginnings. V was a drug, you knew, a new type of addiction that would swallow you whole; leave you gasping for breath and craving more. Strangely, you found that you didn’t mind the idea of becoming lost in him.  
          “Do you promise?” You mumbled it against his lips, heart stuttering in your chest as you awaited his answer.  
          “I promise.” A breathless vow. One you knew he intended to uphold. He smirked then, that beautifully lazy smile you loved, and entwined his fingers with yours. “I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for practice and without having played the game yet XD so V is most definitely out of character. I hope you were still able to enjoy it though! Anyways, i put this up on tumblr first and decided I should probably put it up here too. :)


End file.
